


Turnabout is Fair Play

by TrilliumWoods



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Lock is an asshole, Orgasm Denial, but so is Shock, ruined orgasm, they like to play rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrilliumWoods/pseuds/TrilliumWoods
Summary: In which Lock is a total asshole by playing a trick on Shock and leaving her sexually frustrated... but she's got some of her own tricks up her sleeve.  Set when they're in their 20s, small appearance by Barrel.





	Turnabout is Fair Play

Shock stood at the kitchen table, checking to make sure she had all of the necessary supplies to begin work on her latest sewing project.  Being a highly organized and meticulous sort of witch, she liked to have all her bats in a row before starting work: thick black fabric, a new hat pattern, sharp silver shears, two spools of black thread in different sizes and strengths, and a little pumpkin-shaped pincushion with a wide range of needles and pins stuck into it, organized by size and type.  All she was missing was a measuring tape and a thimble, and possibly a seam-ripper, though she was such a skilled seamstress at this point that she most likely wouldn’t need it - but she still liked to be prepared, just in case.  Before she could go retrieve the necessary items, however, Lock strolled into the room and right up behind her, then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“What’cha working on?” he asked as he peeked over her shoulder to look at the fabric and pattern spread over the table.

“A new hat.”

“What’s wrong with the hat you have now?”

“Nothing, I just want to try something a little different.  What’s it to you?”

“Just curious.  But I agree, it’s good to try different things sometimes.” he said casually, picking up a strip of the fabric and examining it.

Shock didn’t like the tone of his voice.  There was nothing overtly suspicious about it, but something still tripped the alarm switch in her mind… but before she could say or do anything he slammed his whole body hard against her, bending her over the table and forcing his thigh between her legs.  He captured both of her wrists before she even knew what hit her, pulled them roughly behind her back and quickly started tying them together with the strip of fabric.  She screeched angrily and flailed against him, but he had her pushed so flat against the table with the entire length of his strong body that she couldn’t break loose.  “If you rip my hat fabric I’m going to kick your balls all the way up into your throat!” she snarled with her cheek pressed against the table but he only laughed.

“You wouldn’t do that, you like my balls too much.” he snickered as he let go of her bound wrists, and she tried to wriggle free but he’d done too good a job.  She knew she shouldn’t have taught him all those different kinds of knots.

“Don’t count on it!  I could take them or leave them!” she hissed and he laughed louder, then reached down to pull her dress up just high enough for him to yank her underwear roughly down to her knees.  She was instantly wet, and it was a good thing, too, because he wasted no time - she heard the zipper of his pants as he hurriedly freed himself and then shoved his hard cock into her without warning.  She gasped at being suddenly filled and he groaned and began thrusting fast and hard, bunching her dress up above her waist so he could grip her hips tightly as he pounded into her.  “Fuck, Lock!  Give a witch a little warning!” she panted, squirming beneath him and pulling at the fabric around her wrists.  He didn’t reply, he just put one hand on her back to push her down more firmly against the table and thrust into her harder and faster.  The table was cool against her cheek but Lock’s hands and dick were scorchingly hot and she moaned in pleasure - his devilish heat penetrated and warmed her very core, banishing the chill that so often lingered beneath her skin and in her heart and she surrendered completely, no longer angry with him for interrupting her sewing.  Usually by now he would have reached around to rub her clit or free her hands so she could do it herself, but this time he didn’t.  She was just about to beg him to touch her, but then she recognized the change in his breathing and movements that signaled his impending orgasm and after only two more violent thrusts he pulled out and she felt the hot wetness of his cum as he ejaculated all over her ass.  He groaned loudly as he jerked himself off over her and she wished she could have seen it… she also wished that he would have gotten her off while he was still inside of her but she was fine orgasming without his dick, too.  She waited for his return, but then to her horror he stepped farther away from her and she heard him fasten up his pants.

“I think we beat a personal record with that one.” he said lightly.

“What?” she mumbled against the table, wriggling around a bit in frustration.

“Seeing how fast your tight little cunt can make me come.”

“So your goal was to see how bad you can suck at sex?  Well in that case congratulations, because that was definitely a record for worst fuck ever.  Now get back over here and finish what you started!”

“No can do, I gotta run.  Demon stuff to take care of and all that.”  His voice was completely amused and utterly evil, and rage began boiling up inside of her even as her throbbing sex began cooling out of neglect.  “You’re the best, Shock, thanks for helping me get my rocks off!” he called cheerfully from the doorway and she realized that bastard was actually going to leave her high and dry, sexually unfulfilled and tied up across the table with his cum all over her butt.

“Lock, you fucking piece of shit!  You’re fucking dead, do you hear me!?” she screamed after him, and she heard his wicked laugh just before the door slammed shut.  Muttering curses under her breath, Shock straightened up and her dress slid back down as she looked around for something to use to cut her bindings.  Fortunately there was an axe sticking out of the wall nearby so she hobbled over to it, her movement hampered by her underwear still around her knees.  As she rubbed the fabric against the edge of the axe she fumed and plotted her revenge on Lock.  She tallied up his various offenses: he had ruined some of her hat fabric by forcing her to cut it now.  She was going to have to wash her dress because there was doubtlessly a fair amount of his semen on it.  And worst of all, he’d left her unsatisfied and laughed about it. _‘That devil boy is going down.’_ she thought grimly to herself as the fabric fell away from her now-free wrists.  She pulled her underwear back up, abandoned her sewing and instead went to the kitchen to start mixing up a little retribution.

 

She had just finished up a small batch of that retribution and was pouring it into a little vial when Barrel came into the kitchen.  He headed straight for the cupboard and began rummaging around for a snack, and Shock had a sudden idea: “Hey Barrel, can you do me a favor?”

“What?” he asked, selecting a bag full of sugared beetles.

“I just made this new recipe and I wanna see if it works.”

He frowned suspiciously as he popped a beetle into his mouth.  “What does it do?” he mumbled.

“It should make you feel good.  Like, really, really good.” she lied.

Barrel looked even more suspicious.  “Good like how?”

“You know, like… a really good dream.” she lied again, hoping that he wouldn’t suggest that she try it out herself.  Fortunately he didn’t.

“Okay, but if you’re lying I’m gonna throw your broomstick in the lake.”

Shock grinned to herself.  Lucky for her she had plenty of broomsticks back at the coven.  “Okay great, thanks!” she said cheerfully and Barrel held out his hand to take the potion vial but then she said, “Um, actually, it has to be injected.  Sorry.”

Barrel just shrugged.  He was pretty tough and it took way more than a simple shot to even register on his pain meter, so if this potion made him feel as good as she was saying than a tiny little shot was no big deal.  He rolled up his shirt sleeve and Shock poured a bit of the potion into a glass syringe and stuck him in the arm.  “When does it kick in?” he asked, but the second the last word left his lips his eyelids drooped and he collapsed onto the floor like a sack of rocks.

Shock couldn’t help but snicker a bit as she set a timer and sat back to see how long it took him to wake up.  After about twenty minutes he began to stir, and suddenly his eyes popped wide open.  “How do you feel?” she asked.

“Okay, I guess.  Not bad, but not good either.  Why am I on the floor?”

“Hmm… you didn’t have good dreams at all?” she said in a puzzled voice, even though she knew that wasn’t the point of this particular potion.

“No.  This potion sucks.  Either that or you suck at making it.” he said as he grabbed his fallen bag of sugared beetles and got up from the floor.

“Yeah, I guess so.  Oh well.  You’re a good sport.  Are you gonna throw my broom in the lake?”

“Nah.  Unless there’s some terrible side effect that just hasn’t set in yet, I don’t care.  The lake’s too far away anyway.”

“Thanks.” Shock smiled.  She could always depend on Barrel being too lazy and too easygoing to take revenge on her or Lock for their pranks most of the time.  As he wandered back out of the kitchen she tucked the vial away into her pocket and cleaned up the dishes, feeling quite happy about her success.  The goal was to knock Lock out long enough to get him where she wanted him, but without making him groggy or paralyzed when he woke up - and it seemed like this should do the trick.  She went to her bedroom and rummaged around in a box in her closet until she found her newest toy that she’d been waiting for the right opportunity to try out: a dart gun.  Sure, she could just sneak up behind him and stab him in the arm or something, but Lock knew he was in trouble and would be on high alert, so he probably wouldn’t let her get that close to him anytime soon.  Plus shooting him in the ass from a distance would be much more fun, so she loaded up a dart full of potion and hid the gun back in her closet before going back out to finish her hat with a wicked little smile on her face.  She’d give him a few days to stew in his anxiety before enacting her revenge.

 

And stew in his anxiety he certainly did.  For the rest of that day and the two that followed Lock was indeed on high alert, watching Shock like a vulture and keeping well out of her reach, but this was also one of the most fun parts of the game: waiting to see what she would do to get back at him.  Shock stayed perfectly calm and collected as usual, going about her business while wearing her new hat and acting like nothing had even happened… but Lock knew better than to let his guard down.  It wasn’t a matter of _‘if’_ but rather of _‘when’_ , and if he could see it coming and foil her plot then it would be another victory for him to add to his tally.  Unfortunately for him, however, Shock could keep her face as stony as her childhood mask and he was almost never able to predict when she would strike, but he tried anyway.  She only smirked a bit when he involuntarily twitched when she entered a room or when he forced Barrel to test all of his food and drink before eating it, in case Shock had slipped him a sedative.  Then finally on the afternoon of the third day, Lock took his laundry off of the line and headed back towards his bedroom with his arms full of clothes and bedding, keeping Shock in his peripheral vision as she sat at the kitchen table sipping her tea and reading a book.  Once he was out of sight she swiftly and silently followed him, pulling the dart gun out of where she had hidden it in her boot that morning.  He had just dropped his armful of laundry onto his bed to begin sorting it when she pulled the trigger from his doorway and the dart stuck him right in his left butt-cheek.

“OW, shit!” he yelled, pulling out the dart and throwing it on the floor, but it was too late.  “What the hell is that thing?!” he hissed, but the last thing he saw was her smiling evilly at him before everything went black.

 

He didn’t know how long he was out, but he woke up completely naked with all four of his limbs strapped tightly to his bed and Shock standing over him, completely dressed and looking bored.  “Took you long enough.” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lock frowned up at her but inside he had to give credit where credit was due - shooting him in the ass with a tranquilizer dart was a completely new trick, and he decided that he preferred whatever drug she had used this time because he didn’t have a headache like when she used deadly nightshade.  “I hope you at least folded my laundry while you were waiting.” he sneered, but Shock gave him one of the coldest glares he had ever seen her make and then suddenly she was straddling his chest, and Lock realized that she wasn’t quite completely dressed after all as he felt her naked vulva against his skin.  He instinctively brought his tail up to caress her since he couldn’t move his arms or legs, but she held up one warning finger.

“Touch me with that thing and I’ll break your nose.” she threatened and he quickly retreated and shoved his tail beneath his own leg so that he wouldn’t accidentally stroke her with it… but he couldn’t help but smirk a bit because clearly her intent was to be in control this time and his tail turned her on so much that there was no way she could stay in control if he used it. “You owe me an orgasm after that ratshit you pulled three days ago.  Possibly more than one.  And you’d better give it your all or you’ll regret it.” she continued, then she hiked up her dress and sat her full weight down right on his face.  Lock knew what was coming so he’d taken a deep breath before his entire head was engulfed by her body - her thighs squeezed the side of his head and her slick, wet lips rubbed against his mouth and nose, and the flesh of her ass surrounded his chin.

He had a feeling that this wasn’t going to end well for him either way, but perhaps she might be a little more merciful than he had been to her if he tried really hard to satisfy her so he began licking in earnest, just the way he knew she liked.  She sat perfectly still for a few minutes and he began to run out of air… but when he tried to free at least his nose to catch his breath she grabbed his horns and roughly steered him back down.  He made a muffled noise of protest against her crotch and began to twist a bit beneath her, pulling at his restraints and trying to jerk his horns out of her strong grip, but he would be lying if he didn’t admit that he got incredibly turned on whenever she did this.  The rush of adrenaline and the fuzzy blackness that crept in from the edge of his vision thrilled him, and as long as he didn’t completely pass out and spoil the fun he wasn’t going to complain too much.  His oxygen-starved body thrashed more violently but she still didn’t move, and he didn’t have any air left to make any noises of protest now… was she really going to suffocate him into unconsciousness this time?  But just when he thought he was mere seconds away from blacking out, she finally lifted herself up and yanked his horns to tilt his head back and he took a deep, shuddering breath of sweet, sweet air.

“You’re not getting out of your punishment by passing out.  You’re no good to me unconscious.” she said coldly, and the ice in her tone turned him on even more - his cold, black-hearted witch, the only one who could soothe the relentless flames beneath his skin and in his soul with her cool touch and wicked eyes.  He gulped in one more breath before she steered him back beneath her and began humping his face, slowly and gently at first but soon she was riding him hard.  Her timing was perfect and each time she brought him to the edge of passing out she’d rise up for a second to let him take just enough of a breath to keep going.  He worked his jaw and tongue as fast and as hard as he could despite his increasing fatigue and breathlessness, knowing that if he didn’t make her come soon he was going to suffer the consequences.  He could tell she was getting close, and at last he felt her thrusts get harder and faster and more erratic against his face and she moaned loudly as she came.

He kept lapping at her until she lifted herself up and started moving down his body and he hoped that she was happy with his performance and that maybe she’d kiss and untie him… but instead she stopped with her breasts right over his mouth, unbuttoned her dress and said in a very no-nonsense tone, “You know what to do.”  Clearly she wasn’t satisfied yet so he got to work, lifting his head up so that he could suck and lick each of her nipples in turn and she sat down on his stomach and sighed.  It felt like he had her tits in his mouth forever when finally she sat all the way up, pulling her nipple out of his mouth with a wet _‘pop’_.

“Shock…” he ventured, but she gave him a threatening glare.

“Did I say you can talk?  Maybe this will shut you up.”  And with that she turned around and sat on his face again, but this time she was facing the other way.  Lock felt that he’d more than made up for his earlier transgression by this point and stubbornly kept his mouth closed and still, but then she reached down and grabbed his testicles rather roughly and he winced.  “Remember what I said about kicking your balls up into your throat?  Well it’d be just as effective to yank them off.”  She gave them a thankfully not-too-hard twist and that was enough to get him sucking and licking again.  She was even more brutal this time, coming dangerously close to smothering him and working him to near exhaustion and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so relieved when she finally came.

When she finished she climbed off of his face and lay on her side next to him, propping herself up on one elbow and he moaned in gratitude when she grabbed his dick with her free hand and began stroking him.  She had him fully erect in no time and when she could tell that he was getting close she looked him straight in the eye and said, “You wanna come?”

“Yes please.”  He begged without being told, since he thought that was probably his best chance of making sure she didn’t stop.

“You real close?” she cooed, stroking him harder and faster, twisting her wrist at the top just how he loved it.

“Yeah, Shock, I’m so close… fuck, you touch me so good…” he panted, hoping flattery would work in his favor.

“Good.”  She leaned over just enough to suck on the very head of his cock and his balls contracted and he felt himself beginning to come… but then she let go of him entirely just as he reached the point of no return and his dick jumped and lurched on its own as his orgasm was thoroughly ruined.  He groaned in frustration as his semen dribbled slowly and pathetically down his dick, and Shock cackled at his misery.

“Well, I think we just hit another record there!” she said in a tone of mixed cheer and sadism, and Lock looked up at her crankily.

“For what, how big of a bitch you can be?” he muttered, and she slapped him hard across the face and he loved it - and so did she.

“No, stupid, for most unsatisfying orgasm ever.  And I _know_ you don’t need me to tell you that you fucking deserved it, you unbelievable bastard.” she said in that same cheerful, sadistic voice.  “You’re lucky I even let you come at all.  In fact, I’m tempted to try and set another record right now: how many times you can get me off with your mouth in one day without ever getting off yourself.”

“Gods, please no.  You know I love your cunt but I can’t take it anymore.  I surrender.”  He looked and sounded contrite, but she knew it was a lie and sure enough his lips then twisted up into a wicked little smirk.  “Untie me and I’ll give you the best orgasm you’ve ever had with my cock instead.  You won’t regret it.”

“Nice try, devil boy, but I know better than to make deals with you.  Your charms don’t work on me.” she lied, for he was absolutely capable of charming her when he wasn’t royally pissing her off.  By her calculation it was a roughly fifty-fifty split between the two, though sometimes he managed to both charm and piss her off at the same time.  She got off of the bed and stood up, buttoning and smoothing her dress back into place as she looked down at him with a wicked little smirk of her own.  “Welp, that was fun, but I gotta go. Witch stuff to take care of and all that.”  Then she headed for the door and Lock pulled against his restraints once more.

“Hey!  You’re forgetting something!” he called after her but she merely flipped him the bird without even turning around, leaving him there strapped to the bed stark naked and with the door wide open.  _‘Damn it.’_ he cursed to himself.  He was going to have to beg Barrel to free him yet again, which always resulted in at least a week of being mercilessly mocked and also extra chores - the toll Barrel demanded for being _‘subjected to seeing you naked’_ , as he put it.  But despite it all, this latest game had still been quite entertaining and Lock was already planning his next scheme for getting under Shock’s skin and seeing how she might retaliate… and then an evil grin spread across his face - he knew just the thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This story goes along with 'Ropes, Flame and Just a Little Bit of Pain', which explains their games of trading off bedroom dominance in a bit more nuance.


End file.
